


Watch Out for Flying Objects

by hhertzof



Series: They Tried to Kill Us They Failed Let's Eat [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Inappropriate use of groggers, Jewish Headcanons, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: Don't wake the sleeping Trish.





	Watch Out for Flying Objects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



The last thing Jessica Jones expected when she returned to her office that day was Trish asleep in her chair with a plate of Hamentashen and an unopened bottle of a reasonably good Kosher wine on the desk in front of her. Admittedly it was 3am, so she could hardly blame Trish for falling asleep while waiting for her.

For a moment she considered waking Trish up, but then she remembered the tussle in the dumpster she'd had earlier in the evening and thought the better of it. She should really shower first and if she remembered correctly, there was a grogger somewhere in the mess of her bedroom from last year's Purim celebration.

Trish was still asleep twenty minutes later when Jessica emerged from the bedroom in fresh clothes, the grogger in her hand. Jess was about to walk over, when she suddenly remembered Trish's Krav Maga classes and decided that, invulnerable or not, she didn't relish having to put her apartment back together again. She raised her hand to sound the grogger, and dropped it again, walked over, and carefully moved both the wine and the Hamentashen out of harms way, before finding a safe spot to stand and twirling the grogger. 

The result was even better than she dared to hope. Trish bolted upright, knocking the chair down and grabbing the nearest object, threw it at Jess with surprisingly good aim and enough force that would have knocked down a regular human. There was a momentary stillness in the room before their eyes met and they both burst out laughing.

After she'd caught her breath again, Trish said, "At least you had the sense to save the wine."

"And the cookies. The cookies are very important." Jess looked rueful. "I can't believe I didn't remember it was Purim."

"You've been busy." Trish shrugged. "And distracted. There's Chinese in the fridge from that Kosher place down the block, if you're hungry."

"Ravenous. It's been a long night." Jess pulled the takeout out of the nearly empty fridge, before adding, "I'll tell you all about it while we eat."


End file.
